Never Forget
by m.t.dog
Summary: Ed wants to make sure that he never again forgets what Al looks like. Elricest, so please don't read if you don't like. A very fluffy, sappy drabble that came to mind today, and I hope you enjoy.


Disclaimer: Um, if I did own it, would I be writing about my characters here? Nope, I don't think so either.

A/N: Well, this is my third Elricest (in two days, mind you), and I think I've gotten quite good at keeping the two brothers in character. But, if you think I haven't, just review and tell me, and I'll try to change, m'k?

Ed was walking past their kitchen window when he saw it. Al was hanging laundry out to dry in their backyard, and every time he lifted his arms up to place something on the line, a soft, creamy sliver of skin showed from beneath his shirt. His long, blonde hair was swaying in time with the breeze, and there was a soft smile on his lips, making his normally gentle face look even more soothing and beautiful.

Ed stood transfixed by the window, eyes wide, and mouth slightly open, watching Al as if he was some kind of angel. As he looked, he remembered a time when he could see nothing of his brother's face besides cold, lifeless red eyes; when he couldn't feel any of his brother's soft skin; when his soft, melodious voice was nothing more then a hollow sound coming from the armor. Oh yes, Ed remembered all of this very well, and as he watched Al from the window, he knew that he'd never forget.

A determined look bloomed from within Ed's bright golden eyes as he marched towards the door that would lead him outside. When he reached their small backyard, he saw Al looking in his direction, probably knowing that Ed was coming from the sound of the door shutting. Not breaking his stride, Ed continued forward until he was face to face with his younger brother, golden eyes roaming over Al's face as if he had forgotten what it looked like.

"Brother? Is there anything wrong?" Al questioned, tilting his head to the side that made him look all at once adorable and seductive.

Instead of answering, Ed pounced on Al, causing them both to fall; Al on his back, and Ed straddling his waist. Not letting this slow him, Ed leaned down, and literally attacked Al's mouth, all tongue and teeth and love. He nibbled on Al's bottom lip, coaxing his tongue out of his mouth, before starting a passionate duel that neither really wanted to win. Ed ran his tongue all throughout Al's mouth, memorizing every detail, every spot that made Al arch against him, made a soft keening noise make it's way out of Al's mouth, and into their kiss.

After breathing became a necessity, Ed broke the kiss before making his way down Al's jaw, taking time to lick, nibble and kiss every part of Al's neck. Al thrashed under Ed, mewling as numerous sensations raced through his body, making him almost sob from the pleasure that was slowly building up inside him. He reached up and buried his hands in Ed's luscious hair, causing Ed to moan at the sensations Al was unknowing causing him.

Finally, reluctantly, Ed pulled away from Al's neck, looking into Al's half lidded eyes glazed over with lust. His face was flushed from pleasure, and his lips were bruised from Ed's earlier kiss.

"B-b-brother? What was that for?" Al asked after they had finally slowed their breathing, though Al could still feel Ed's lips on his neck and face, the faint tingling almost making him moan again.

For a while, Ed said nothing, instead choosing to rake his eyes over his little brother's slender figure, taking in every detail, committing it all to memory. Finally, he flopped down on the grass, and began to run his hands through Al's hair. "I did it because I wanted to make sure that I never forgot how beautiful you were," Ed murmured, words muffled as he pressed Al's hair up against his lips, taking in the scent, the texture, everything about him.

Al started for a moment, shocked at the intensity and truth he sensed behind the words and actions of his brother, before blushing and smiling down at him. Softly, he reached down and kissed Ed's cheek, then lied down next to his brother and cuddled into him, his face pressed tightly to Ed's chest, and arms wound tightly around him. In response, Ed also brought his arms around Al, brining him even closer then before. Comfortable, they continued to lie there, content and happy in their love for one another.

A/N: Well, there you have it, my third Elricest. It wasn't as good as I hoped it would be, but hey, I tried. Also, I was thinking of adding a more sexual scene in there, but I was too afraid. Anyways, please review and thank you for your time!


End file.
